Platinum Blond
by APienkoss
Summary: A Sephiroth/Clud fic for Courts as a belated Valentine's Day gift


Platinum Blond

By Alex Pienkoss

(A Sephiroth/Cloud fic for Courts as a belated Valentine's day gift)

The city of Midgar, founded and run by the Shinra Electrical Power Corporation, stood over the horizon by its pillars. Shinra found the method of converting the Mako energy from the Planet into using it for energy sources. Since then, Shinra grew into a powerful company, having its own secret service and private armies. In the army was a eleite class known as SOLIDER, the best of the best the army could produce. Many try to reach the Elite and become legends such as Angeal, Gensis and Sephiroth.

One such solider was about to learn something that no one has ever nor would know.

(-----------------)

In the Shinra's training rooms, a young 3rd class solider was warming up to prepare for his training with his mentor Zack, a Solider 1st class. The young man was dressed in his 3rd rank uniform with a practice sword in hand. His messy/spikey hair was blond as his eyes were blue from the Mako ejections each solider was given.

"I wonder what is taking Zack so long?" Cloud Strife asked himself as he finished his warm-up, "He should have been here by now."

Cloud turned his head towards the doors as he heard the slide open and the sounds of footsteps. Just as he was about to say something, he stopped as he realized that it was not Zack who entered the room.

Standing there was a man with long sliver hair, a handsome face that would make girls faint and green/blue eyes. His outfit is consist of black leather pants and boots, the Shinra Eilte symbol on his belt, a black long leather coat that had a open v-shape that showed his chest and two sliver metal shoulder guards on his shoulders.

"Sephiroth…….." Cloud said softly, his face blushing lightly.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud with a neutral look on his face, "You must be Cloud. Zack asked me to train you as he was stuck in a important meeting right now."

Cloud nodded his head, his face still lightly red as he became lost in Sephiroth's gaze. For reasons unknown to him now, his heart started to beat faster.

"Shall we begin your training?" Sephiroth said as he walked to the center of the training room.

"Yes sir!" Cloud said as he snapped out of his daze and followed him.

(------------)

The training went on for a few hours, Cloud having more trouble with fighting against Sephiroth as he was breaking in sweat. While the training went on, Cloud's mind and heart lead astray as he watched Sephiroth's eyes, his face and his body movements. All of these gazing caused him to fall on his back with a fake sword pointed at his neck.

At the end of the training, Cloud was on his back; breathing for air as Sephiroth stood over him, not a single drop of sweat nor sign of exhaustion were seen on his face.

"You have some potential, but you are easily distracted…." Sephiroth said.

"Sorry sir……." Cloud said disappointed as he slowly stood up.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud for a bit more before he moved closer to Cloud, their bodies barely touching as he looked down on him. Cloud was surprised by this action and stood their, frozen in place.

"In the heat of battle, you can not let your mind wonder." Sephiroth explained, "Tell me what is distracting you."

"Sir…… I…….."

Cloud could feel his heart beating faster as he could hear it in his ear. His eyes gazed at Sephiroth's deep green/blue eyes as they wonder down to his lips. His heart and mind were going mad as he was unsure of how to response and also afraid of what could happen.

"Well?" Sephiroth said as he lean in closer, their nose barely touching.

Cloud closed his eyes and reacted as he quickly leaned in and kissed his lips. Sephiroth moved back in surprised as Cloud opened his eyes with fear.

"I'm sorry sir, I just…….." Cloud was saying as he bowed his head.

His body tensed up as he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, expecting to be thrown out of the army and beaten within an inch of his life. After a few seconds of nothing happening, he slowly looked up and was surprised to see Sephiroth smirking.

"So, that is what was distracting you."

Before Cloud could say anything, Sephiroth leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips. Cloud's eyes widened in shock but slowly closed as he returned the kiss. Both continued to kiss until they broke apart and stared at each other in the eyes.

"Let's continue this 'training' session in my private room." Sephiroth said with a smirk.

"Yes sir." Cloth said softly.

They both walked out of the training room and headed in the direction of Sephiroth private sleeping room.

The moment would be considered a fling and may not last forever, but for those two, the moment is truly what they only care about.

The End


End file.
